


Arctic Warfare: A Sealed Room

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY and NPR decide to lock everyone in the room until either Pyrrha or Weiss confess to Jaune.Arctic Warfare with a sprig of Bumblebee for GarnishPre-Fall





	Arctic Warfare: A Sealed Room

RWBY and NPR sitting in a common room at Beacon.

Ren: So, Jaune, has been kind of depressed lately, and we were hoping you could help us snap him out of it.

Yang: *looks around*

Everyone: *looks at Yang*

Yang: *points at Weiss and then Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: What can I do?

Yang: *suggestive eyebrow movement*

Weiss: Then why did you point at me.

Yang: I'm sure his Snow Angel could cheer him up.

Weiss: I'm not that kind of girl.

Yang: What kind of girl are you?

Weiss: What does that mean?

Yang: Once minute you hate everything to do with your father, and the next you avoid doing anything that would DISPLEASE - YOUR - FATHER.

Weiss: Father is...

Yang: Vomit boy is becoming all shining knight that would do anything for his princess.

Weiss: I'm not a princess.

Ruby: Maybe we could do something else, like a party?

Nora: PANCAKES.

Ren: Not if you eat them all.

Nora: You do... have a point...

Pyrrha: I wouldn't. Jaune... did not... have the best childhood. And parties aren't really his thing.

* * *

Flashback to Little Jaune sitting alone at the table in front of a cake.

Mrs. Arc: I'm sure they'll come soon.

* * *

Pyrrha: Sometimes his sisters didn't even save any cake for him.

* * *

Little Jaune: *crying in his room*

Mrs. Arc: *loudly admonishing Jaune's sisters in the background*

Saphron: But Jaune's not going to use it.

* * *

Yang: Orgy.

Weiss: NO *swats Yang*

Yang: Another food fight?

Blake: Books always cheer me up. I don't know how much of a help that is...

Yang: Girly magazine?

Weiss: We are NOT getting him a girly magazine.

Yang: Don't worry, I'll get a tasteful one, befitting of an heiress. I'm sure Jaune would love the tasteful stuff.

Ruby: Group hug?

Yang: I'll see your group hug and raise you a dog pile.

Pyrrha: So... all I have to do is... finally... confess to him?.. And you think that would turn him around.

Weiss: Knowing him, he probably wouldn't understand what was happnening.

Ren: He does have trouble understanding when good things happen to him.

Weiss: I'm curious why everyone thinks it should be me?

Blake: Because... it would make him happy?..

Yang: That is kind of the whole point, here.

Weiss: You can't expect me to date Jaune if I don't like him.

Ren: No, we cannot.

Yang: I could always take him out for a few drinks, and then who knows.

Weiss: NO, YOU ARE NOT?!

Yang: What's it to you?

Weiss: *nervous frustration*

Yang: Say something, or Pyrrha is going to beat you to it.

Nora: A race?!

Pyrrha: Winners gets Jaune.

Weiss: I'll have you know!..

Blake: The point was to make him a bit happier. We don't need to jump straight into romance.

Ruby: I don't know, Pyrrha looks pretty determined.

Ren: In the sprit of fairness, I say we lock them in a room together and don't let them out until one of them confesses to him.

Yang: You always seemed so serious.

Ren: Does not mean I do not enjoy the antics of my teammates. I've rather grown to enjoy them. I do also wish to see this resolved.

Weiss: And if I don't want to go out with him?

Yang: Don't confess your love to him.

Pyrrha: There's no way he would want to go out with me...

Blake: He practically worships you. It's incredibly sweet.

Weiss: *stands up*

Weiss: Since we seem to have some agreement, against my wishes, but does anyone object to... locking us in a room... until Pyrrha confesses?

*silence*

Weiss: *let's out a long noise, halfway between a whine and a sigh*

Weiss: Fine.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into a multipurpose room, the women all seated*

Ren: *points to the empty chair*

Jaune: *walks over to the empty chair, looking about questioningly*

Jaune: *turns his head as he hears Ren locking the door*

Ren: I stand on the precipice.

Jaune: Of what?

Ren: *gestures to the women seated about the table*

Weiss: *stands up*

Weiss: Point of order.

Ren: Yes?

Weiss: *nervously sits back down*

Ren: Still anyone's game.

Jaune: What game. We're watching a game?

RWBYP: *looks about the table nervously*

NR: *watches from beside the door*

Jaune: *looks about the room questioningly*

RWBYP: *looks about the table nervously*

Yang: Okay, how about we try this. Jaune, of the girls in this room, which ones would you date?

Jaune: Why would any of you date me? You are all superstar goddesses.

Yang: *sees as Jaune's roving gaze includes her*

Yang: Wait, me? I'm one of the superstar goddesses.

Jaune: You are unbelievably gorgeous. And you could punch out a tank.

Yang: Wait, I'm gorgeous?

Ren: Strong upset. No one saw this coming.

Nora: I did. Yang is bitchin'.

Yang: *looks at Nora and Ren* What?

Ren: We are just here as mediators.

Yang: I thought I was just here to see the...

Ren: You are sitting because you chose to sit.

Yang: And what does that mean?

Ren: It means what it means. *gestures back to the group*

Blake: You do know I'm a Faunus, right?

Jaune: An adorable Faunus.

Ruby: He's got you there.

Ruby: Wait, me too?

Jaune: *head falls back*

Jaune: *looks back foward*

Jaune: Why do you all have such trouble believing you are gorgeous?

Blake: Because... you've never acted...

Jaune: Because I was raised to be gentleman. Even if we didn't have much, you can still have manners.

Yang: Then why didn't you... I don't know... do it mannerly?

Jaune: All of my attempts were rebuffed. If figured you weren't interested.

Weiss: That doesn't mean you had to stop!

Jaune: What?

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: Nothing.

Pyrrha: Not all of your attempts were rebuffed.

Jaune: My what now?

RWBYP: *looks about the table nervously*

Jaune: So, is there a point to this?

Ren: Yes.

Jaune: *looks at him questioningly*

Ren: *gestures to the girls at the table*

Pyrrha: *stands up*

Pyrrha: Jaune, there's something important you need to know about me.

Jaune: *intently listening*

Pyrrha: I'm not as innocent as you think I am...

Jaune: Yesterday I heard you humming the jingle to Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

Blake: That is pretty childlike and innocent. Just like a certain someone.

Blake: *stares at Jaune*

Pyrrha: Jaune, please listen to me.

Jaune: *intently listening*

Pyrrha: The world is different when I am around you. I am so happy...

Weiss: Point of order!

Jaune: I believe Pyrrha has the floor. *turns back to Pyrrha*

Weiss: *cutely aggrevated to the point she couldn't speak*

Jaune: I... I love you!

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Weiss: I... I... I...

Weiss: *runs around the table until she's beside Jaune*

Weiss: Aren't I your Snow Angel?

Jaune: Uh... but... you said...

Weiss: Well, I was wrong!

Jaune: *looks between the two*

Yang: Can we get back to how I'm apparently gorgeous.

Blake: You shouldn't need to be told about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to by [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188234594239/arctic-warfare-a-sealed-room) Tumblog


End file.
